I'll catch you
by Chu-heart147
Summary: She fell hard, she also felt the procesure of the hurt of breaking up, and made a vow to never, ever fall again. 'I'll just die alone with seven cats' Delicated to: Ariisha-chan, second place winner of my contest ! Congratz!


**Title: **_Falling Again_

**Delication: **_To my second place winner, Ariisha-chan, congratz!_

**Author's Note: **

_I like to congratulate my second place winner, Ariisha-chan, with her entry of_

_Remember When, it was a super sweet yet not over sweet fanfic, it had the right amount_

_of laughter and sugary! :P_

_This fanfic, I wanted it to be super sweet and all that mushy stuff just like Ariisha-chan's but also_

_I wanted to balance it! So please enjoy it!_

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Mikan. I just don't feel it anymore." The words crushed me like huge waves. I knew this was going to happen, but when we were going out, he seemed so.....human. He _seemed _so human, a human _with_ a soul. How can't I not see right through him, how can't I see his little façade. I stared into those beautiful dark brown eyes. Mmmm... they reminds me of chocolate, that's the first reason why I liked him in the first place. I felt tears coming out, I was strong, but now, its a moment of weakness for me.

"B-but I thought you loved me." I said trying to steady my voice. The whole break-up thing was like a TV episode, everything so predictable.  
"Honey, I still do, but not in that way anymore, sorry.....Aya." His eyes widened in horror hoping I didn't hear the last part, but I did. "Aya? Were you cheating on me?" I didn't care anymore, I wasn't sad, I was pissed. I was frigging pissed at that stupid guy. "N-no I wasn't I was with _you _baby." "Don't call me "baby" as I recalled there was at least three fridays where you said, you where going out with the guys, I never knew Aya was a guy!" "Honey." He said pleadingly. "I brought you a cake." He carefully had me a small beautiful cake. _Happy birthday, Chisa!_ "Chisa? You were going out with her too!" "No, no, no, Chisa is my um...friend." "Don't you mean girlfriend!" I took the cake and smack it in his face, then I left, confidently. But seconds later, I cried. That amazing piece of shit broke up with me, I wondered how can anybody be amazing and crappy all at the same time. That Akito...I swear I will never fall for anybody ever again! I'll go ahead and die with seven cats!

* * *

I opened my eyes. That day, was where I sworn to never fall. I was on my way to my new class in my new school in a new neighborhood. I'm glad, I like it here alot, the beautiful view, it so beautiful that you can see a huge waterfall, just a little bit south from here. Many things were rushing down my brain, mostly filled with school. My first day there wasn't exactly how I planned. Boys just kept on asking me to dinner or somthing and all the girls did was glare but only a few the rest, we've all became friends.

As I said there been a lot of boys asking me out, but actually one did catch my attention, I learned his name before afternoon it was Natsume Hyuuga. Oh my god! He has got to be the most sweetest, charming, good-looking guy you'll ever find. But when he asked me. I turned him down.

But seriously, I so wanted to say yes; though i didn't. He seemed like those _boys_, boys like Akito. In Trig he seemed so nice, talking as friendly as he could yet so sexy. I so wanted him, but as i said before, i convnice myself that he's not worth it.

I wonder, just maybe, he's the one. I shook my head in disbelief. Oh god. I tried to focus on my science book instead, the test was going to be tomorrow and i seriously needed to cram. I started at the book, it stared back. As I turned the page in silence, I could hear the irretating yet beautiful sound the made, it sometimes crackled, or sometimes it'll have this smooth glistening sound. _'Crackled, definitly.'_ Whenever I read a sentence out of the book, I felt of its Natsume reading it to me, like he did in science the other day, but not to me, to the whole class. I got up from my chair and sat on my window bed. I looked at the rain pouring down.

I looked at the rain drops on my window, looking at which one would "win". Tokyo tower was shining brightly through the foggy weather, it was painted orange, but tonight, it looked bright red; crimson red to be exact. _'I wish I actually had something to do tonight, I got the whole house to myself.'_

_Ding_

I jumped in alarm when I heard the noise, I wasn't expecting any visitors so it scared me a little. I raced down the stairs and opened the door. There he was standing still beautifully even in the rain. "Natsume..." I whispered quietly. "Hey," He said sounding extremely awkward. "Hey..." I replied. Then noticing that it was still raining inside I politely asked him to come inside. "Thanks," I sat on the leather sofa in my living room and he sat down beside me. "So..." "So..." My eyes wander away from his and looked all over the room.

On the left, there was this grand piano made out of cherry oak and polished by a diamond polisher. The keys were so gold, that some people who occusaionally comes and visits, thought it was real gold. That was the piano I always wanted to play on it, I just to play these beautiful made-up melodys and would hum or sing with the tune. And beside my piano was this old wooden guitar, the strings we--

"Mikan." I looked to him. "Would you please go out with me." He blurt out. I sat frozen, unknow what to say next. "Please." He added, his voice was pleading. "Sorry. I-I can't..."

I could see the disappointment and the hurt in his eyes, and I tried to avoid it. Sometimes those eyes just made me give in. "Why?" He asked. "I want to know Mikan, you must have a reason."

"Well... I like a commit relationship." "And you think I won't deliver that order?" I stiffened, unknow what to say next. "I really don't like being hurt..." He snorted, "No body does and that's why I _will_ protect you."

"Are you sure?"

"Mikan," His voice was reasurring. "Look outside the window,"

I did obediently. "What do you see?" He asked gently.

"Rain." I said unsure.

"Yeah, and what is the rain doing?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows skpetically at him. "Um ... falling down?"

He nodded pleased. "And is there anybody to catch it like when its snowing?"

I looked at him blankly. "You lost me."

"Okay let me simpliy it for you," He thought for a while then started talking again.

"Do you remember seeing your first snow fall?" I nodded. "Well don't you try to catch it with your tongue when your young?"

That wasn't a question and I waited for him to go on. "But if you don't catch it, it just goes down to the ground with piles of others, and other people will just step on the poor helpless snowflake, leaving it bruised, inside,"

He looked at me sympathly. "Your that lonely little snowflake on the ground bruised, but now I'm picking you up and never will I let go."

"Are you sure?" I asked teasly.

He laughed. "Yeah completely,"

"So, your telling me that you'll catch me when I fall?"

"Yes." He said absolutely.

"Well you better be beside me at all times, I'm a klutz."

We laughed together. "Okay since you told me that, I won't be surprise if you fell out of a window."

I pouted.

"But don't worry,"

_"I'll catch you."_

* * *

_Okay I hope you guys liked that!_

_Please review!_

Chu


End file.
